Safe
by LazyViola
Summary: My collection of Eremika drabbles. Ratings will wary. Chapter 1: A tired, discouraged Eren finds himself in Mikasa's room, seeking comfort.


**Well hello there! I'm Viola and I've finally decided to create a collection of Eremika one-shots. Drabbles, more or less. This one's about Eren, because it feels like I've read a lot of Mikasa's perspective lately. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Title: Useless**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Summary: A cold, doubtful and very sleepless Eren suddenly find himself in Mikasa's room, seeking comfort. Takes place around the time of chapter 53.**

* * *

Eren spins around under his covers for what feels like the thousand time. He's starting to think that this is nothing but a lost cause; He just can't fall asleep. And he really needs the rest too. He's well aware that tomorrow's training will be extremely tough without it. He really is tired; that's not the problem. His room is too cold though, it isn't dark enough, and the bed creaks at his every movement. But then again it's always been like that, and he usually doesn't have any trouble sleeping.

So while he doesn't want to acknowledge it - doesn't want to realize it's affecting him - he can't help but understand that it's what happened during training today that's keeps his eyelids from closing. Or rather - what didn't happen. He knows he's done his best. It's probably just that his titan isn't built for hardening. And yet he feels guilty. Everyone were expecting so much from him, and he let them down. He still can't do anything, after all.

Eren sits up hastily; he has to get out of here. He crawls out of his bed, and takes the few shaky steps needed to reach the door. He closes it as quietly as possibly behind him and takes a deep breath. It's even colder out in the corridor, but he doesn't regret leaving his slightly warmer bed. He just couldn't stand any more of that place. It felt like he was slowly suffocating in there.

He starts to walk down the corridor towards the mess hall absentmindedly. _What should I do?_ He sighs, stopping by a window and looking out at the almost full moon. _It's beautiful_, he thinks. Suddenly he turns around, almost automatically, and starts to walk back in the direction he came from although quicker than before. He passes his own room, and doesn't stop until he's outside the door at the very end of the corridor.

He doesn't really think at all as he opens it slightly and peeks inside the small room. Mikasa hasn't closed her window blids so the moonlight streams freely throughout the room, lighting up her still form. Quietly he sneaks inside and closes the door carefully behind him, walking up to the bed and crouching down right beside her sleeping face. She looks surprisingly peaceful. It was a while since he saw her like this, and he can't help but smile a little, despite the fact that he feels like utter crap for the moment.

This is when it hits him what he's actually doing. Sneaking up at his childhood friend in the middle of the night, watching her sleep, really? But he can't bring himself to leave either.

Instead he - as gently as he can - lifts the covers and curls up right beside her, wrapping a loose arm around her waist. She is warm and soft just as he remembers her, and Eren finally feels his own body heating up as well. They used to sleep like this all the time as kids. Why would this be different? But it is different, and he knows it, though he can't put his finger on what exactly has changed.

She's beautiful though - that's for certain. He always thought she was pretty of course. Not even Eren is dense enough not to notice something like that. But she was more than just pretty now.

His emerald eyes widen as he suddenly feels gentle arms pull him closer, clutching at him almost desperately.

"Eren..." Mikasa mumbles quietly, her voice small.

Eren is certain that he has woken her up, and fears what's to come next. But when he looks down at her he realizes she's still soundly asleep. Part of him is relieved, but part of him is disappointed as well.

If she was awake she might have had words to comfort him with. He already knows what she'd say though. _Yeah, this is probably better,_ he thinks and holds her a little tighter, and feels her body relax sligthly. He is burying his face in her hair, breathing her in, as he realizes something.

_Here in your arms is the one person you truly has made a difference for_.

And yet he had always been such a jerk to her. And he hadn't understood any of this until they were both facing an almost certain death in front of the titan he hated more than anything, when she had thanked him for everything he had done for her. For wrapping that scarf around her all those years ago. _That damn scarf... _

He sighs quietly, a small smile dancing over his lips. _Yeah..._ Even if his titan would turn out to be as useless as it seemed right now he'd still find some other way. Some other way to give her the world some day. He would take her and Armin to the ocean.

He wasn't even sure what he felt for Mikasa, and he certainly didn't know what she felt for him. But he did know that he cared about her, and he wanted to keep being close to her for the rest of his life. And that's all that truly mattered for the moment.

_This time I'll take better care of you for sure. I'll show you that you don't have to protect me all the time. I really will..._ Eren thinks, as he finally dozes of to sleep.

* * *

**Please review, it makes my day! c:**


End file.
